Un Día Unico
by Anakashi Kokeshera
Summary: En un día normal todo puede cambiar, pero lo que menos te imaginas puede pasar. Un dia de compras, un camion, el atardecer, una criatura, todo esto se puede convertir en el mejor dia de tu vida.


FanFic "Dragón Ball Z"

"**Un día único"**

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_Le agradezco a mi mejor amiga Fani porque ella me brindo la inspiración para realizar esta historia._

Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen nada más ni nada menos que a Akira Toriyama-sensei (solo los tome prestados para poner un poco de romanticismo).

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ahora les contaré mi pequeña anécdota...

En un día tan normal como los que había tenido en la semana, me había dirigido a comprar pocas cosas que faltaban para la comida ya que cada dos días se acababa por el gran apetito de mi familia, la familia Son. Tuve que realizar mis compras en la ciudad que está muy lejos de mi hogar, ya que era día festivo para un tal llamado Mr. Satanás, digo Satan!...pero que cosas digo, ahora me dirigía a la casa donde me encontraría con la soledad, ya que mi esposo e hijo habían ido a saludar a todos en la Corporación Cápsula y prometieron regresar a la hora de la comida. Ahora estamos viviendo pocos días de felicidad ya que la Tierra está en paz y armonía por el descanso que les dio Cell. Ahora me encuentro en la parada del camión, este me transporta a las faldas de la montaña Paoz, para después subir caminando hasta mi destino, el camión tarda un poco en pasar, creo que viene a lo lejos, no alcanzo a ver sí es el correcto ya que el sol me da directamente a la cara, aún así alzó mi brazo para hacerle la parada, ya está muy cerca pero no veo que disminuya la velocidad y como lo sospeche no hizo el intento de hacerme la parada, se siguió como sí yo no estuviera...

...3...

Tengo media hora esperándolo.

...2...

Se está haciendo tarde.

...1...

Quién se cree! No lo dejare escapar!

Con un pequeño impulso de furia decidí ir tras él, aunque llevaba sin practicar artes marciales hace más de 10 años no había perdido la condición física de antes, mis piernas se movían muy rápidamente, sin soltar las compras, la adrenalina subía desmesuradamente, observaba como rápidamente me acercaba muy rápido al camión y al estar a 2 metros de distancia, salté lo más alto que mis piernas me permitieron, localizado rápidamente los mejores bordes para sostenerme con mis manos y pies, logrando ir colgada detrás del camión y por ese movimiento tan brusco sólo me quedé observando cómo las naranjas fueron volando hasta quedar esparcidas por la calle, que lastima, pero ese conductor me las pagara!

Escalando por la parte de atrás del camión llegué al techo y rápidamente camine a un escape de aire que se encontraba abierto, sin perder ni un minuto jalé con fuerza la tapa dejando libre el hueco, ahora sí lo haría arrepentirse.

Con un brinco me encontraba parada sobre el piso del camión, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el asiento del conductor me acerque con pasó decidido, ahora sí vería la cara de la persona que se atrevía a hacer esto...

El camión freno bruscamente, provocando que volara hacia atrás cayendo de sentón y las compras todas tiradas por el suelo.

- Ha...aa...aa...

Eso me había dolido, nunca me previne de un movimiento así, lo golpeare!...

Levanté la vista, para dirigirla al frente, observe que el conductor hacia los primeros movimientos, se ponía de pie, dejando ver primero sus pies, después sus piernas y no creí lo que vi...

- Goku?!

- Milk! Perdóname no era mi intención frenar tan brusco, pero aún no lo domino. Déjame ayudarte.

Se acero a mí y me tendió su mano, agachándose un poco, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía lentamente pose mi mano sobre la de él ayudándome a ponerme de pie, no sabía qué hacer, soltó delicadamente mi mano y se arrodillo, tomando la bolsa metió todas las provisiones y la colocó en un asiento del camión.

Yo seguía impactada, no lo podía creer, seguro me había dormido en el camión y estaba en un sueño...se puso de pie y me extendió su mano, mirando directamente mis ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraron, me deje llevar por el profundo azul celeste de sus ojos, ahora sí, mi cuerpo no respondía.

- Vamos, toma mi mano.

Al ver que yo no respondía el tomo mi mano y me jaló afuera de camión, ahora el cielo se encontraba en una transformación de hermosos colores para poder presenciar el atardecer.

Ya afuera paro sus pasos, de nuevo me miro, y con un movimiento fuerte pero dulce jaló de mi mano para desaparecer la distancia que había entre nosotros, me tomo por la cintura, ahora mis pies empezaron a sentirse libres, no tocaba el suelo, por puro reflejo, subí mis manos para sostenerme del cuello de mi esposo, siempre me había dado un poco de miedo el volar de esa forma.

- No tengas miedo, tranquila, estás conmigo.

Era cierto en ese momento estaba con el hombre que le confiaría mi vida, con el hombre que me hacía sentir segura, ahora nos elevamos, no podía despegar mi mirada de su rostro tan inocente mirando el horizonte.

- Ya casi llegamos. (Con voz suave).

A dónde íbamos? Bueno eso ahora no era muy importante, por un momento di un vistazo al vacío, que hermoso paisaje, la ciudad alejándose reemplazada por verde de las montañas...

- Ahhhh...!

Un brusco movimiento me tomo desprendida, parecía que nos íbamos a caer, me aferre fuertemente de su cuello, encogí mis piernas, me pegue a él, mire su rostro y encontré una sonrisa tan amplia e inocente. Por mi parte mostré una cara de enojo, aunque sólo fueron unos segundos, para después dedicarle una sonrisa con todo él amor que le tenía, siempre le gustaba engañarme de esa forma, pero yo sabía que detrás de esa acción había una muestra de cariño, sólo para que hiciera mi agarré más fuerte, eran pocas las veces que se daban estas oportunidades por eso había que aprovecharlas.

Aunque no quisiera que se acabara el viaje este llego a su fin y con mucha delicadeza el poso sus pies para poder dejarme posar los míos, aunque no lo pareciera era delicado me trataba como si fuera un preciado tesoro, aun con mi vista en el…

- Llegamos, espero te guste.

Mire a mi izquierda y era increíble lo que se presentaba ante mí, era la vista de la ciudad, con el cielo cambiando de color por la llegada de la noche, convirtiéndose en un espectáculo de luces y colores. Mis ojos se llenaban de nostalgia, hace mucho que no veía un paisaje tan hermoso.

- Es maravilloso!

- Vamos ven, sentémonos un rato.

Nos sentamos en el pasto fresco ahora que ya había tiempo para hablar, necesitaba explicaciones…

- Te podría preguntar una cosa…?

- Mmm… dime (aun con la mirada al horizonte).

- Y tú que hacías como conductor en el camión.

- Ejem… pues lo pedí prestado, es de la Corporación Capsula.

- Qué?! Pero… como?… para qué?

- No te preocupes, prometí que lo devolvería.

Se quedo en silencio y no me miraba a los ojos, eso me decía que no debía indagar mas, se que Goku tenía sus razones, pero le era un poco difícil ser directo, no me lo perdonaría si lo hubiera hecho sentir incomodo.

- Una pregunta más… por qué no te detuviste?

- Ahh… esa pregunta es muy sencilla, porque eres muy predecible, sabía que no te ibas a quedar parada, además eres o no la esposa de Goku?

Ahora tenía su mirada dirigida hacia mí, sabia como hacerme sentir avergonzada, solo baje mi cabeza para que mi mirada quedara oculta por mi flequillo y sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance hacia él, con una gran sonrisa, para devolverle el favor (con él a mi lado salía la niña que llevo dentro), lo empuje tan fuerte que los dos quedamos acostados en el piso, aunque yo recargada en su pecho (ya extrañaba esto), nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos para luego reírnos, ni yo lo creo, como pudimos terminar de esa forma, nuestras risas fueron disminuyendo para luego quedarnos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos de nuevo, ahora necesitábamos que nuestra distancia se acortara logrando un pequeño pero hermoso beso, era exagerado pero aun a nuestras edades después de eso nuestras mejillas se pintaban de un ligero color carmín, ahora ya no importaba lo demás, su mirada dirigida al cielo con una mano debajo de la cabeza y la otra tomando mi cintura y por mi parte acurrucada en su pecho, cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando del calor que me brindaba, era perfecto.

Ahora en los arbustos se escucho un movimiento, mi piel se erizo, que podría ser? Alguna bestia salvaje, como aquel jabalí gigante que me persiguió la ultima vez, esperaba de todo corazón que no.

Al mismo tiempo nos levantamos, el me abrazo con mucha fuerza, con toda la intención de protegerme, ahora se hacía visible un gran dinosaurio (pterodáctilo), pero debajo de él llevaba un pequeño bulto.

- Ahora no podemos jugar, pero en otro momento, si?

Amaba a este hombre, sabía que valoraba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, pero ahora veíamos el problema, un bulto que era otro pequeño animal de la misma raza.

- Pero que le paso a tu hijo, seguro una pelea verdad?

Un gemido del animal se escucho, afirmando la pregunta, el pequeño se empezaba a quejar.

Goku me volteo a mirar buscando en mi alguna aprobación, yo muy bien sabia que los animales lo buscaban para jugar, para pedir su ayuda y esa era una característica que admiraba de este hombre, porque aun siendo temible para las personas comunes, los animales lo buscaban con ansias, me causaba un poco de envidia ya que yo no podía acercármeles con tanta facilidad aunque me encantaban… por supuesto no podía negárselo.

- Por favor, ve...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, me encantaba verlo así, ahora se paraba para dirigirse hacia el pequeño animal…ahora me quedaría sola como tantas veces pasaba…

- Milk, me podrías ayudar?

Me quede sorprendida, rápidamente me puse de pie y mire hacia él, no quise preguntarme qué cara puse en el momento, pero ahora creo que fue una felicidad inocente.

Ahora me encontraba buscando algunas plantas curativas, nunca había estado en esta situación, me sentía realmente feliz y preocupada al mismo tiempo, tenía que apurarme a llevárselas, corrí a entregárselas en la mano, mi respiración era agitada estaba nerviosa, solo quería saber si el pequeño se iba a recuperar.

- Por favor, lo podrías sostener un momento? Hazlo como cuando cargabas a Gohan?

Me vio un poco dudosa, la verdad no tenía experiencia con animales pero si con mi hijo, rápidamente extendí mis brazos, lo tome con delicadeza, el pequeño seguía gimiendo, se le veía un pequeño raspón en su ala, sentí nostalgia, tan indefenso y acariciándolo suavemente…

- Sh…Sh… Calma, calma, todo estará bien, pronto te recuperaras.

Parecía como si me entendiera, el pequeño miro hacia arriba, viendo a mis ojos, que hermoso era, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a uno tan cerca.

Rápidamente Goku termino la mezcla para poder untarla, el pequeño regreso al lecho de su mamá, y se marcho no sin antes…

- Cuídalo bien, que no se mueva mucho, mañana pasare a verlo y no mas peleas, entendido?!

Mi mirada estaba en el vacío, aun no lo podía creer… había tomado en mis brazos a un pequeño pterodáctilo, nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.

- Milk? Estas bien?

Por fin reaccione, lo voltee a ver y la cara que reflejaba era de verdadera preocupación, sé que me estaba comportando extraña, así que le tenía que explicar.

- Gracias! Por este gran día, me la pase muy bien y gracias por cumplir unos de mis mas grandes deseos… lo tuve es mis brazos…

- No…Gracias a ti, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido curarlo, si quieres mañana vamos a visitarlo.

- Si! Gracias!

- Pero enserio estas bien?

Ahora Goku miraba mis manos, que pasaba?, al mirarlas me encontré que estaban heridas por pequeñas espinas y empezaban a sangrar. Por la adrenalina ni me había dado cuenta.

- No es nada, no te preocupes, no me duelen.

- Como que no es nada!, después se podrían infectar. Ven! Vamos a curarlas!

Y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar me levanto, cargándome con sus brazos, contra su pecho y tomo vuelo, en su cara se podía ver un gesto de preocupación. Llegamos a casa rápidamente y me sentó en la cama.

- Espérame, voy por el botiquín.

Salió del cuarto y no tardo ni un minuto cuando volvió, se sentó en la cama frente a mí, una a una empezó a quitar con mucha delicadeza cada una de las espinas, me trata como si fuera un algo muy valioso, después desinfecto y para terminar vendo mis dos manos.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme este día, pero prométeme que te cuidarás mejor, porque no se qué haría si te pasara algo…

Lo amo, pero lo amo más porque sé que realmente le preocupa que me pase algo.

No tenia palabras, sabía que mis mejillas se teñían y solo puede contestarle con un beso fugas y una gran sonrisa, así pude mostrarle la felicidad que me envolvía ese día.

Y así termina, que mas que un día fue un sueño hecho realidad y esa es la razón por la cual lo AMO TANTO!

-Fin-

Gracias por leerlo, espero les haya gustado, es el primer fanfic que publico ya que me di el valor para agradecer.

Espero sus opiniones, para que el proximo pueda mejorar, Gracias!


End file.
